I Love You III REPOST
by RavenChristina
Summary: Willow moves things along in her and Tara's relationship.


I love you…

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. If I did, would I be writing this?

Summary: Willow decides to move things along in their relationship…. Something Tara's wanted to do for a while!

Feedback: Eruiellaol.com

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: R (see Warning below)

Author's Notes: My take on Willow and Tara's first time. This happens the day after "Restless". Tara has got to be an empath (if you don't know what I'm talking about watch "Charmed") because she can sense certain things, so I make use of that in this story. I get a lot of my Willow/Tara inspiration from the "Behind The Scenes" fanfiction series by spikeme4now. Read it, you should.

Warning: femslash with some naughty thoughts, undressing and mention of good witchy loving.

Tara smiled as she watched as Willow, Buffy and Xander tease each other as they played pool. They were at the Bronze, celebrating their triumph (again) over averting an apocalypse. It was obvious that Xander and Buffy accepted her and Willow's relationship, and Giles had touched Tara by pulling her aside and saying how pleased he was that Willow had met someone.

"Xander," Anya whined, "Stop playing with those balls and come over here to pay attention to me!"

Tara wasn't quite sure she was the only one who caught the double meaning until she saw Willow roll her eyes and Buffy giggle. Xander, being the dutiful boyfriend, put down his pool cue, "Ah well, I was losing anyway."

"Hey, we still need another player!" Willow said, a little miffed.

"It's ok Will, we were winning anyway." Buffy quipped as she began to rack up the pool balls. Willow sighed and took her friends and her pool cues up to the bar. Tara couldn't help but chuckle at Willow's little pout. She was so cute when she did that. Especially after they kissed and pulled away for air….

Tara blushed as she thought of their heated make-out sessions. Tara was still very shy about that part of their relationship.

She'd wanted to make love now ever since Willow chose her over Oz. But that night had been a night of forgiveness and revelations, of shedding tears and fears, working over concerns and worries. And, Tara thought, Our first kiss. 

She couldn't help but smile at thought. They had come close to kissing before, but Willow had always seemed to be holding back, and would turn away or make up an excuse. That night, however, Willow had actually initiated the kiss.

She was knocked out of her reverie when she felt a dark energy in the room. She looked up and noticed a strange-looking man lead a girl outside.

Tara leaned over and whispered in Willow's ear, "T-tell Buffy that there's a s-strange guy by the door. C-could be a vampire."

Willow nodded and repeated Tara's message to Buffy. Within a few minutes, the blonde Slayer was up and out the door. She came back about fifteen minutes later, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Good call Tara. He didn't even see me coming."

Tara blushed as Willow beamed proudly.

Tara and Willow stood at the door of Tara's dorm room, saying their goodnights. After saying goodnight, Willow leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Tara's. It was innocent enough at first, until Willow began to move her lips against hers. The blonde moaned quietly and put her arms around Willow's neck. Her tongue sneaked out and licked at her girlfriend's lips, begging for entrance and Willow opened her mouth, letting Tara in.

The kiss became incredibly heated and the two suddenly moved into Tara's room against her wall. Willow broke this kiss and began kissing Tara's neck. The blonde gasped as she ran her hands over Willow's back; her girlfriend sucked so hard she knew there'd be a few marks in the morning.

As much as Tara wanted continue from here, in her hazy mind she knew that she didn't want her first time with Willow to be because of lust, she wanted it to be about love. She put her hands on Willow's head and gently pulled her away from her neck. Willow looked at her, eyes glazed with desire as they caught their breath.

"Willow," Tara managed to breathe out, "I-I think w-we should stop." The redhead's eyes went huge as she began babbling, "Oh god Tara I just thought that with the kissing and you moaning I got so into it and I wasn't thinking I'm sor-"

"Will, breathe." Tara admonished. Willow stopped babbling and did as Tara asked. The redhead smiled embarassedly, "Sorry about that. What were you going to say before I started talking?"

"I-I think we should take it a little slower. I-I mean, not that I don't want to, b-believe me, I d-do. I just…" Tara trailed off.

Willow smiled. She understood exactly what Tara meant. "I get it. Whatever you want to do, we'll do. If you want to wait a little longer, we can do that."

Willow sighed as she came into her dorm room. Buffy wasn't there. "Figures." Willow muttered to herself.

The redhead flopped onto her bed and lay there. When she closed her eyes, the first image that came to her mind was Tara, as it had been for quite some time. Her heart jumped a tiny bit as she could see the blonde as she had when she had gently pushed her away from her neck. Her eyes were glazed slightly and her pupils were dilated. She was breathing hard and her cheeks had a red flush to them. It was obvious to her that Tara was aroused, and that feeling made Willow giddy, knowing she had caused Tara to feel like that.

Willow understood how Tara felt about the whole making-love thing. She was nervous about it because she'd never made love to a girl before, and that Tara was a virgin….At least, she thought she was. The question had never come up. She was sure Tara knew she wasn't a virgin when she had told the girl that Oz was her first, but was Tara a virgin? Their first time together would be incredibly special if…

The redhead stood up and began pacing. If Tara was a virgin, that could be a problem. But, Willow mused, A problem that can be fixed. 

Her mind went to work as she considered the options.

A dildo? Uh, no, not that. Well, maybe there's I spell I could use to give me… Ugh, never mind. Hmmm, let's see. Wait, the magick idea sounds good. Ok Willow; think… Hey, I've seen a spell some where that might help…. But where? Giles' place! Maybe he's still up! Willow glanced at the clock, Well, I'll go tomorrow. 

And with that, Willow began to get ready for bed.

The next morning….

"WHAT!?!?!"

Willow shrank into her chair as she said meekly, "So, I take it you won't let me have the book, huh?"

Giles looked at the girl incredulously. He couldn't believe Willow was actually asking this from him.

"I still don't understand why you want to do this. Why would you want a book called--"

"The Magicks of Lovemaking." Willow replied uneasily.

"Yes. Why?" Giles asked.

He noticed Willow shifted in her chair uncomfortably and mumbled something like, "Sfertara."

"What?"

"It's for Tara."

"What do you mean it's for Tara?"

Willow gave him a look, and suddenly it dawned on him. He felt himself blush a bit as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

The silence between the two became uncomfortable until Giles put his glasses back on and got up. He went over to a bookshelf and took out a book. He turned and put the book in Willow's lap and said, "Just have it back to me by next week."

Willow stood up happily, clutching the book to her chest, "Thanks Giles." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Ok, candles, check. Herbs and spell book, double check. All righty, everything's ready. Just got to wait for Tara."

Willow looked at herself in the mirror. She'd called Tara and invited her over under the pretense of doing a spell. She examined her clothes. Were they too sexy? Or not enough? Ok, she would definitely be seducing Tara here, but she hoped Tara would return the favor.

She began pacing, a nervous habit she'd developed waiting for Buffy to get back from patrol in the past few months. Willow's eyes caught a picture on her desk, and she smiled. It was of her and Tara when they were still friends. Riley had been going around taking pictures for the college newspaper, and had asked the two to pose for him. It was a nice day, and Willow had put her arm around Tara's waist. It was a friendly gesture, but she knew now how good it felt to hold Tara like that as they walked.

Her nervousness returned as doubts she'd been having resurfaced: Would she be good enough? Did she really know exactly what she was doing? And would Tara agree to a spell? Would she agree to this whole thing at all? Oh boy.

Willow sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Dammit, she was the worst girlfriend ever!

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Oh my god!

(Outside the door)

Tara nervously shifted from one foot to the other as she knocked on the door again. She looked down at her outfit and cursed herself quietly. WHY did she wear her sexy shirt? Well, at least she thought it was sexy (if you called a black spaghetti-strap tank top sexy). And WHY didn't she put on a bra? 

She quickly thought about why Willow wasn't opening the door and became worried. She knocked again, "W-Willow? You ok in there?"

Willow looked up, "Uh, just a minute!" She stood up and smoothed out her clothes. Ok Willow, you are gonna be sexy, and you're gonna do this! If Tara says she doesn't want to, then you can deal with that! And then go bury yourself in a hole for a hundred years. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Both girls mouths dropped open as they examined their girlfriend with their eyes.

Tara gulped as her eyes went over Willow's outfit. They were made of leather and fitted her form perfectly. Her top was burgundy-red and was so sheer that it was almost see-through, so much so that she could see the black satin bra.

Willow's eyes bugged out of her head as her eyes roamed over Tara's clothing. She was wearing tight jeans and had her hair tied up in a bun. But what got to Willow the most was the black spaghetti-strap tank top that she was wearing… With no bra underneath it.

"Hey." She managed to get out in greeting.

"Hey." Tara echoed.

The two women spent a few moments more eyeing each other, then Willow finally said, "Uh, well, come on in."

As Tara stepped into the room, she gasped inwardly at the candles and the darkened atmosphere of the room. It was almost as if…. Hold on a second, Maclay, she just wants to do a spell… right? 

Willow motioned for her to sit, and as the blonde did, Willow drew in a shaky breath. Well, here goes. "Ok, now that you're here, there's something I wanna ask you."

Tara waited for Willow to continue, her heart pounding at the sound of Willow's words. Willow kneeled in front of the bed and took her hands in hers.

"Tara, I know you said we should wait, but… Well, being so close to you so often, there are some moments when just sitting next to you drives me crazy. To be honest with you, there are times when I don't know if I can restrain myself."

Tara's breath hitched. Where was Will going with this?

"And…. I… I want you… so badly that it hurts. I dream about you at night, and when I wake up, I…."

Willow trailed off. Tara's breathing was heavy as she said softly, "W-willow…. I know how you feel."

Willow looked up, and she almost moaned aloud. Tara was looking at her with such love, desire, tenderness and passion that she felt like melting.

The blonde blushed as she asked softly, "D-do y-you want to…?"

"I want. But only if yoummph…-"

Willow was cut off as Tara's lips met hers in a searing kiss.

As the two of them fell back onto the bed, Willow fumbled for the herb bag on her bed table and began saying the spell in her head…

(About an hour or so later)

The two Wiccas lay gasping in each other's arms, both reliving the intense moment they had just shared. Willow snuggled up to Tara's side, her head on her shoulder. After a few moments, when her breathing had returned to normal, she propped herself up, resting her head in her hand.

"You ok, baby? You didn't mind…?"

"Oh god no. Willow, that was amazing."

Willow smiled, noticing that Tara's voice had lost her stutter. "Glad you liked it. I wanted your first time to be special, so I figured, well, why don't you try this. Obviously it worked."

"Obviously." Tara smiled back. She sat up on her elbows and kissed Willow gently, suckling her bottom lip. "I love you, Willow-tree."

"I love you too, Tare-bear."

Yahoo! Yes! Oh yeah! Victory dance! Bum bum, bum budede bum, bum bum, bum bedede bum…. 04/02/2004 2:51 PM


End file.
